In terminal-fitted electric wires, the electric connection part between wires (an electric wire conductor) and a terminal may be anticorrosion treated with an anticorrosive agent to avoid corrosion at the connection part. Such anticorrosion treatment is effective, for example, where the wires are formed of an aluminum based material while the terminal is formed of a copper based material, and thus a different kind of metals are in contact with each other at the connection part and corrosion easily occurs at the connection part.
In metal equipment and metal parts, grease is conventionally used for the purpose of lubrication and corrosion resistance. The grease has a high viscosity at room temperature, and therefore, it is difficult to be applied thinly and uniformly. Patent Literature 1 describes a metal surface coating composition containing abase oil, and an adduct containing an alkyl acid phosphate and a metal. The metal surface coating composition described in Patent Literature 1 shows an excellent coating property.